


Kiss and make me cry

by Lynn1998



Series: Skinny band nerd takes it up the ass from the beefcake football captain [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Make up sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: When will Lance tell his parents that Keith isn't just his friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> We gotta trifecta here
> 
> Fluff, smut, and angst all in one
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

     It's been five months. Five months of absolute bliss and pleasure. So far dating Keith was the best thing Lance has ever done in his life. Between the playful bickering, amazing sex, and absolutely smitten flirting, he knew he was dangerously close to falling head over heels for Keith. So far the only thing holding him back was stress from school and his parents.

     As shitty as it sounds, Lance still hasn't told his parents that he was dating Keith. To them Keith is just a friend that Lance does homework with a lot and spends a concerning amount of time alone in his room with. They didn't know that Keith made Lance's stomach flip when they kissed, or that even holding hands still made him blush and smile like an idiot. He didn't tell them that he's thought about moving out with Keith and spending every second with him. That he was desperately hoping this was one of those few times it worked out for the high school sweethearts in the long run. He wanted every part of Keith, and he could tell Keith wanted every part of him right back.

     Still, his parents only knew that they were close. So close that they actually were quite familiar with him. Lance's threats to his siblings secured their relationship as secret, but that didn't stop the twins from giggling whenever mom and dad referred to Keith as Lance's "friend". One time it almost blew his cover, and he had to remind them of why they should stay quiet once again. Even then they still gave each other knowing looks.

     Lance knew he was in a pickle when his mother told him to invite Keith to Charlie's birthday dinner. He knew that was a bad idea because 1: Keith _loved_ his family, 2: Charlie _loved_  Red Robin's, and 3: Keith was still bugging him to tell them. Unfortunately it was on the bottom of Lance's to do list. Why? Mostly because if he told his mom she'd never let Keith in his room with the door locked again, but also because it was awkward. He didn't know how to say it exactly. Whenever he tried to play it out in his mind it always ended in a disaster. Overall…it was because he was scared.

     Although they had some talks about it, they never really got into a heated argument about it. Besides bickering, they didn't really fight like they used to. Before they dated they were constantly at each other's throats. Muttering biting words as they passed each other and ignoring each other outside of school. At least for the first month of school. Then they cooled off, and Lance can't even remember the last _real_ argument they had. It was definitely before they started dating. Maybe it was a good thing. They've probably just…gotten used to each other.

     That was true to a certain extent. The first few times they did something that wasn't sexual it was a little strange. Eventually they got used to it, and Lance was comfortable doing almost everything around Keith. It was nice, and even nicer as it translated into their sex life. The closer they got the better it felt to have Keith deep inside him. His strong arms wrapped around his waist and gasping into his neck. As hot as their first time was, it was nothing compared to now. Now even a mere handjob or making out made Lance weak at the knees.

     They made out a lot. Sometimes it would lead to more exciting things, but most of the time they did it just to be close. The feeling of Keith's lips had gotten softer over time, but Lance suspects it because his chapstick rubs off on him whenever they kiss. Still it was a good thing because it made Lance want to kiss him more, and so he did. They kissed in the practice rooms, the back of the school, Keith's car, on Lance's bed, his floor, his couch when his parents weren't home, and any place they could find some privacy. It got to the point where if they were alone their lips would eventually find each other. It was romantic in the sense that it would usually end with soft giggles and red cheeks, and utterly hot when it ended with them panting into each others mouths. Either way, Lance didn't care how it happened, as long as it happened.

     It was happening in that moment. Keith's lips accepting Lance's kisses so patiently and eagerly at the same time that Lance couldn't help but tease his tongue between their mouths. The football captain opened up without protest and softly moaned against the warm wet flesh. Lance smirked into the kiss and nipped at Keith's bottom lip. They were on his bed touching each other under their shirts while Lance's mom thought they were waiting to go. Everyone was still getting dressed and ready for Charlie's birthday dinner, and Lance was lost in tongue and lips and teeth. Keith pulled back and pushed Lance back against his bed. The tan boy was bright red and bit his lip as Keith straddled his hips.

"Y'think we have enough time for a quickie?" He asked as Keith kissed over his neck.

"Doubt it," he murmured. Lance tried to control his breathing while Keith's teeth scraped against his collarbone. Then there was knocking on his door.

"Lance! Mijo, we're leaving in five minutes!" his mother called through the door.

"Kay!" He replied and then sighed. Keith pulled back and grinned.

"Told ya," he said. Lance rolled his eyes and sat up as Keith crawled off him. Keith took his hand and helped him up on his feet. Then he tugged the skinny boy closer and kissed him one last time.

"We'll continue later," he promised. Lance smiled and nodded before they joined his family.

     Lance's mom drove a minivan. They all barely fit with his dad driving, the twins in the center seats, and Charlie sat between Keith and Lance in the back. It was actually a good thing Charlie was between them because without that barrier Lance was certain their hands would be all over the place. Keith watched him through the whole car ride, and when Lance wasn't talking to Charlie he was staring right back. Sometimes Charlie asked Keith questions, and he would blush and stutter as he responded. Lance couldn't help but find it endearing how awkward Keith was with kids. Charlie seemed to like him regardless.

     When they finally got to the restaurant it took a surprisingly short amount of time for them to get a table. Seating six people usually took a half hour wait, but for some reason even with one more it took less than ten minutes. Lance wasn't about to complain, and neither was his parents. He found himself seated across from Keith and couldn't help but smile at him. Their fingers were close to touching, and it was incredibly difficult not to just touch his arms and play with his fingers. Instead he nudged his foot forward in hopes of some other form of contact. At first he accidentally kicked his dad's foot who was sat next to Keith, but eventually his toes nudged against Keith's boots and the captain got the memo. Their feet played under the table in an uncharacteristically sweet way as they looked through the menu.

"How's the team doing, Keith?" Lance's dad asked.

"Uh, pretty good I guess. It's off season, so we're not really doing any games," Keith answered.

"How was your last season as a high school senior?"

"Pretty good…I definitely have some good memories from last season," he said and glanced at Lance. The tan boy blushed slightly and looked down at his glass of water.

"That's good," Lance's dad nodded.

"Are you planning on playing into college?" Lance's mother asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. It's fun in high school, but I was looking more into classes than football when I was applying for schools," Keith said.

"You should be a fire fighter," Lance suggested. He tried to control his eyes dripping down Keith's chest, but failed and had to refocus on his face. Keith couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, right," he snorted.

"Ah that's not a bad idea," Lance's mom said.

"That's a job that pays well. Plus it'll keep you fit. That'll definitely make a lucky girl happy in the future," Lance's dad said and nudged Keith with his elbow. Keith let out a nervous laugh and then looked at Lance.

"Something like that," he muttered. Lance looked away and trailed his toes up Keith's calf. That would definitely make _someone_ happy in the future.

"Chicken strips! Chicken strips! Chicken strips!!" Charlie chanted as the waiter approached their table.

"Alright, little dude," the waiter chuckled.

     Thankfully, the subject of Keith's future was dropped as everyone placed their order. He ended up splitting a burger with Lance, like his parents did, and the twins insisted on ordering something not off the kids menu for once. After all, they were going into high school next year. Keith already knew Lance was grateful that he would be graduated once they do. He spent a whole day complaining about them once. It was kind of annoying, but Keith didn't have any siblings so he figured he couldn't really understand and let Lance complain.

     It didn't take long for Keith to finish his half of the burger. In all honesty he was still hungry but he satiated himself with fries to fill up. Lance said it was disgusting how quickly Keith ate, but secretly found it attractive. Of course he wasn't going to admit that out loud. His parents were there. 

     Once he was done with his own food he could tell the rest of his family would take a lot longer. Judging by his parents plates and the pace of their conversation it would at least be twenty minutes before they ordered dessert. Of course the twins were still working on their food since it was clearly too much for them, and Charlie was distracted by his coloring page. He made eye contact with Keith and nodded his head in the direction of the arcade tucked in the corner next to the main entrance. Keith furrowed his brows, unfamiliar with the building and unaware of what Lance was suggesting. Lance sighed and stood up.

"Keith and I are gonna hang out in the arcade," he announced to his parents. Keith blinked and then stood up with him.

"Okay, have fun," his mother smiled as they walked off. Keith followed Lance and was amazed to see that there was actually an arcade. It was small, and only had claw games, racing games, and a pinball machine, but it was better than awkwardly sitting between Lance's dad and Sarah.

"I had no idea this was back here," Keith said.

"Yeah, I could tell. It's pretty hidden, but it's here. We come here every year for Charlie's birthday, so I know like everything about this place," Lance replied. He pointed to the pinball machine. "That was added last year, and the arcade has been here for as long as I can remember."

"Oh, that's cool," Keith said as he approached the pinball machine. It needed seventy-five cents to function, so he pulled out his wallet and dug out three quarters. "Wanna play?"

"It's boring," Lance said crossing his arms as he looked down at the machine. Keith shrugged.

"I always played this as a kid. Before my dad left my parents always took me bowling and I'd spend half my time in the arcade," he told Lance.

"Oh…" he watched as Keith started the game.

     He easily scored point after point as he maneuvered the ball in the machine. Lance was captivated by the sounds and flashing lights, and didn't even pay attention to his head resting on Keith's shoulder. Usually when they weren't in school Lance kept the affection on the DL. It was especially risky now that his family was nearby, but he found it hard to care when they were so safe and secluded in the arcade. Keith added another ball and bit his lip in concentration. Lance looked away from the machine to admire his boyfriend and looked back smiling. Eventually Keith's fingers slipped and both balls shot past the flippers. He groaned and Lance chuckled.

"That was pretty good," Lance said.

"I can do better though," Keith replied and loaded up another ball. He then realized how close Lance was and looked over his shoulder. "Do you wanna try?" He asked. Lance laughed nervously.

"No way, dude. I'm so bad at this game," he replied. Keith gently let go of the handle that launched the ball, and stepped aside.

"C'mon, it's easy," Keith assured him. Lance blushed and stood in front of the machine. He launched one of the balls and it went flying towards the flippers. Lance panicked and chaotically pressed the buttons only for the ball to pass immediately. He sighed in defeat.

"See? No good," he said. Keith laughed and shook his head.

"You just need to work on technique, is all," he said and took a step behind Lance. He trailed his hands down skinny brown arms and guided Lance's hand to the lever. "You gotta give it all you got when you're launching the ball. The more power the more momentum," he murmured against his ear.

     Lance shivered and gripped the handle. Keith guided his arm back and they both let go at the same time. The ball hurdled into the game space, and bounced against the pieces. Lance started to panic again as the ball came close to the flippers, but Keith gently covered his hands with his own and pressed the button at just the right time.

"Calm down and focus on timing. If you just wave the flippers around then you could end up hitting the ball out," Keith told him. Lance felt starved for Keith's touch. After making out one minute and then completely having to avoid him the next was excruciating. He'd give anything to be this close to Keith all the time.

"Watch the ball," he murmured.

     Lance forced his eyes to focus on the metallic orb and watch where it went. At first Keith helped him time when he pushed the flippers up, but as the game went on Lance found himself doing it automatically. Eventually Keith let go of his hands and instead wrapped his arms around Lance's waist as he played. He kissed Lance's nape, and the tan boy giggled. Unfortunately that distracted him enough to let the ball past the flippers and leaving them with four more balls.

"Good game," Keith whispered and kissed more of Lance's skin.

"C-careful," Lance stuttered with a grin. Keith pulled one of his arms away from Lance's waist in favor of touching his hip.

"You're so cute when you focus," Keith huffed. 

     Lance blushed and started to wiggle out of Keith's grasp. Unfortunately he could only turn around, but then he found himself pinned to the machine. Keith leaned forward, and Lance didn't have time to stop his lips from pressing against his own. Keith held Lance firmly against him and let his lips slowly move against the others mouth. Lance was so overwhelmed with how fucking nice it felt to kiss Keith, that he couldn't find the strength to push him away. Instead he tried not to kiss back and pulled away.

"Keith-" he was silenced by another kiss. "St-top!" He stuttered with heavy breathing.

     Keith pulled back with lidded eyes and an impatient squeeze from his hands. Lance took a deep breath and gently put some distance between them. He cleared his throat.

"Not…n-not here, okay?" He murmured. Keith took a moment to recollect his brain and then nodded.

"Sorry…I really just ment to kiss you," he said and then smiled stepping closer again. He held on to the skinny boy's waist and embraced him. Lance flushed bright red and tried to see if his parents could see them. Sarah and Henry were barely leaning over the table to peek at them, but other than that he couldn't spot them. Still…he didn't like the idea of Sarah and Henry watching him make out with Keith.

"N-now isn't a good time for this," he said gently pushing back again and glaring at his siblings.

"Oh…why not?" Keith asked.

"The twins can see us," Lance announced. Keith looked over at where Lance was glaring and then back at Lance.

"So? We were just kissing and hugging. It wasn't like I was mounting you and fuc-"

"H-hey, cut that out!" Lance hissed and covered his mouth. Keith pulled his hand away and furrowed his brows.

"Lance, what's going on? There's nothing wrong with this," Keith insisted.

"Sorry, it's just…m-my parents are here, and I don't want them to spot us," Lance told him. Keith sighed.

"Seriously? I can't believe you still haven't told them," He said. Lance blinked at him.

"I mean…it would be so awkward," Lance replied. Keith frowned and bit his lip in frustration.

"So you're never gonna tell them?" He stated more than asked.

"What? No, I-I'm gonna tell them, just not now."

"It's been five months, Lance. If you're not gonna tell them now, then when will you?" He questioned and crossed his arms.

"Eventually," Lance answered.

"Eventually?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe that," Keith stated. Lance frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because that's what you've been saying ever since I told you to tell them," Keith replied.

"That's not true-"

" _Yes_ , it is," Keith cut him off. "Lance, you need to fucking tell them."

"You can't tell me what to do, okay? I'll tell them, just not now," Lance said stubbornly. Keith hardened his glare.

"Are you kidding me? What do you have to lose? What's the big deal?" He demanded to know.

"I-I don't know! I'm just not sure how they'll react, and they'll be mad at me for hiding it for so long if they're cool with it," Lance explained.

"Bullshit. You know your parents will be okay with it," Keith called him out.

"Dude, just because you've hung out with my family before doesn't mean you know how they'll react to us dating. I've known them my whole life and they go back and forth," Lance told him.

"Still, it's not like they'll disown you for this," Keith scoffed.

"God, Keith you have no idea what it's like-"

"You're right, Lance, I _don't_  know what it's like. I _don't_ know what it's like to have stable parents who are there for you your entire life. I _don't_ know what it's like to have parents that won't walk out on me for being gay. It must be fucking miserable, Lance," Keith snapped letting his hands slap down to his sides. Lance was shocked by his outburst and couldn't think of a response.

"You have _no excuse_  for hiding this, Lance. Your parents _love you_. My dad couldn't _look_  at me the moment I told him I didn't like girls. My mom _blames me_ for him leaving every time she has a sip of wine. So unless your dad is a giant asshole homophobe, and your mom is a drunk who drowns in her feelings then _you have no fucking excuse!_ "

"Keith-"

"I'm starting to think you're ashamed of this! That you don't _want_  them to know because it's _embarrassing_  to tell your parents who you're dating. For Christ's sake, you didn't even tell them I'm gay!" Keith continued. His voice raised and Lance glanced nervously at the twins.

"Keith, please, not so loud-"

"This is _hurting me_ , Lance," Keith's voice cracked. "You are so unbelievably special to me and I like you so much, but I'm tired of hiding that from the most important people in your life," he continued. Lance looked unbelievably broken and concerned from what Keith was telling him.

"Baby, I-"

"Your family is really great, Lance. Just be fucking honest with them," he said before turning his heel and marching away.

"Keith! Wait!" Lance followed after him, but Keith was already out the front door. Of course Lance didn't let him get away that easily and chased after him through the parking lot.

"Keith, where are you going?" He asked as he finally caught up to him.

"I'm going home," Keith answered. It was cold and dark out. Lance shivered in his thin shirt.

"C-c'mon, let us give you a ride home-"

"No, I need to clear my head," Keith remained stubborn.

"Keith-" This time he was cut off by Keith turning around and glaring at him.

"Fuck _off_ , Lance! Can't you tell when someone needs some space?" He snapped again. 

     Lance stood dazed and hurt. Keith recognized it and instantly regretted his outburst. He clenched his teeth and turned around to walk away. Lance stood in the middle of the parking lot, his heart starting to crack and break more the farther Keith was. Eventually he went back inside and lied saying Keith had an emergency at home. He said his mom picked him up, and, thankfully, the twins stayed silent. He ate dessert with his family, and then they drove back home where Lance locked himself in his room and failed to not cry into his pillow.

 

God, what a fuck up…

 

* * *

 

     Charlie's birthday was on a Friday. That meant that it would be over 50 hours until Lance could really see Keith again without barging into his house unannounced. Of course he was tempted to text Keith, but then he replayed those last few words over and over again.

 

_Fuck off, Lance! Can't you tell when someone needs some space?_

 

     Regardless to say Lance felt horrible. He still kept his mouth shut to his parents, but he definitely thought about what Keith had said. Half of what he told Lance he didn't even know. He never knew why Keith's dad left, or how his mother acted besides stuck up and a little fake from what he's experienced. He didn't know that Keith felt this way and was so upset about Lance hiding things from his family. Knowing it now made him feel like shit about himself, but mostly concerned for Keith. If he was feeling anything close to how Lance felt, then he wanted to be there to comfort him. He knew that he could definitely use one of Keith's warm hugs right now. They started out so awkward, but now he couldn't even imagine a better embrace. He wanted to hug Keith and talk and make this right again, but he gave Keith the space he needed. 

     It took Lance everything he had not to text Keith. He was so worried Keith was still pissed off and would snap at him again, but he also wanted to make sure he was okay. Throughout the weekend he did fairly well, but caved the last night. He sent one text expressing his desire to fix this and talk, and his hopes that Keith was alright. Logically he knew Keith went to bed around ten, but even when he hit send at midnight he had hopes Keith would respond soon. Unfortunately he didn't, and ended up falling asleep cradling his phone.

     When he woke up his phone was dead. His tired eyes blinked and when he rolled around to plug it in he yawned and started to get ready for school. It took a while for his phone to start up, so he took care of his oral and facial hygiene. When he returned to his room he was horrified to see that he had slept through the entirety of first and half of second period. He was also intrigued to find several texts from Keith and desperately read every last word.

 

K: thanks for checking up on me. I'll be in the weight room this morning if you want to talk

K: judging by the time you sent your texts in assuming you're running late to school…talk to me whenever you can

K: tell me when you're at the school

 

"Shit shit _shit!_ " Lance cursed and flung his phone on his bed. 

     He quickly grabbed whatever clothes were available, which weren't coordinated at all, and shoved on his shoes. He didn't even bother with breakfast before bolting out the door and grabbing the keys to his dad's old car that he could only use for emergencies. Specifically when he was late to school. Which was now as he started the engine and tried not to run into the trash can next to the curb.

     When he arrived at school he didn't even bother going to second period and instead sent Keith a text apologizing and telling him he was finally at school. He tried to remember what class Keith was in, but couldn't even remember what day it was. Suddenly the bell rung and Lance was surprised to see people flooding the halls. Wasn't there another half hour before second period was let out? He checked his phone for the time. Geez how long did it take to brush his teeth and wash his face? He was quickly distracted by a new message that popped up to meet Keith in the locker rooms. Without a second thought Lance weaved his way through the crowd until he got to the doors that lead to the locker rooms. He touched the handle just as pale fingers did, and he looked up to see Keith reaching for the door handle. 

     They were both frozen looking at each other until some other jocks told them to move. Keith walked in first and held the door open for Lance and left it for the other guys to catch for themselves. They watched as the boisterous teens walked down the hall and into the men's locker room. Eventually Keith cleared his throat and Lance's posture stiffened.

"Uh…maybe we should talk outside. There's…more privacy there," Lance suggested. Keith nodded and they made their way down the hall until they walked out the door that lead to the track. Keith folded his arms and leaned against the wall while Lance shoved his hands into the pockets of his oversized winter jacket.

"Are you really that cold?" Keith asked. He was in a hoodie himself, and he was barely feeling the spring breeze.

"Uh…no. It was the first thing I grabbed from my closet," he replied.

"It looks cute on you," Keith said. Lance blushed lightly and bit his lip.

"Th-thanks…" he trailed off, still not sure how he should act around Keith. He gnawed on his lip as Keith continued to look him up and down.

 

"I'm sorry I-"  
"Keith, I didn't-"

 

     They stopped talking as they realized they had started speaking at the same time. Lance's blush deepened, and Keith smiled a little. He missed Lance.

"You go first," he urged.

"No no. You go ahead," Lance gestured to him.

"I already gave you a piece of my mind on Friday. Go ahead," Keith insisted. Lance sighed…

"Keith, I'm so sorry…" he said looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "I…I'm not ashamed of us. I could _never_ be ashamed of us. It's just…it's new, a-and I've never had to come out to my parents for anything so…it's a shitty excuse, but I'm really just… _scared_ ," Lance said. Keith nodded.

"That's valid," he murmured.

"Keith…tell me what you're really thinking," Lance urged. Keith clenched his jaw.

"Honestly…that kinda pisses me off," Keith admitted. Lance frowned. This was the hard part. Sharing their feelings. Being vulnerable. Disagreeing.

"How?"

"I mean…I came out to the entire football team. There's homophobic assholes all around me. Before we were dating they all made jokes about me butt raping them in the showers. It was gross, a-and it wasn't all of them but the few that did it were absolutely disgusting about it," Keith described. Lance hated to hear that. He never wanted bad things like that to happen to Keith. "And so…I mean I don't hide it from anyone really. I get excited about telling people about us, and…I get it now that you're scared and this is all so new to you, but…" Keith sighed. "I hoped that I made you happy enough to not care about that bullshit," he finished. Lance blinked at him and felt his eyes watering. He tried his best to suck it up and then take a deep breath.

"I…I-I never thought about it that way…" Lance admitted. Keith kicked a stick on the ground.

"I dunno…we've had really different experiences," Keith pointed out. Lance nodded.

"Right…I mean I've never experienced anything like that, so me being scared to tell my parents must sound silly. I can understand that," Lance said. Keith nodded too.

"Still doesn't change that you are, does it?" He muttered. Lance hesitated and then shook his head.

"It doesn't," He confirmed. They were silent for a few moments. Lance heard Keith sniffle a little and then wipe away at his eyes. His gut twisted and he immediately stepped closer to hug him. Keith wrapped shaky arms around Lance's neck and accepted his warmth and comfort.

"I know I can't change how you feel, but…" Keith trailed off and sniffles again. "Trust me when I say I _wish_  I had your situation," He murmured. Lance rubbed his back comfortingly and nodded.

"I'll tell them. I'll tell them the first chance I get," Lance assured him. Keith nuzzled against Lance's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Please…" he let out a trembling breath.

"I promise. I'll do it. I'll do it for you, Keith," he continue to whisper as he combed his fingers through Keith's hair.

"Do it for yourself too," Keith said. Lance slowed his strokes ever so slightly, but then resumed an nodded.

"Yeah…I'll do it for me too. I'll do it for both of us," he said. Keith gently kissed his jaw.

"Thank you," he sighed. Lance nodded and held Keith closer.

"I was worried about you…all weekend," Lance spoke. Keith was silent. "I didn't want to bother you, so I tried to give you some space. I missed you though, and I just wanted to make things okay again."

"I missed you, too," Keith blurted. Lance chuckled a little and pulled back to cup Keith's face. "I'm sorry for what I said," Keith whispered.

"What did you say?" Lance asked.

"I told you to fuck off…and other stuff. My brain is foggy," he replied and rubbed at his forehead.

"Hey," Lance pulled his hand away and kissed the spot he rubbed. "It's fine. You were mad, and I should've left you alone," he said. Keith furrowed his brows regardless and Lance used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining wetness around Keith's eyes. The pale boy sniffled again and Lance leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

     Their spark was instantly reignited. Keith seemed to noticeably react to Lance's affection, and his lips automatically pressed back. Keith's hands were at his sides, but they quickly found Lance again as the kiss continued. It wasn't crazy hot, but it was definitely heated. Meaning it was warm and welcoming and refreshing. So refreshing that Lance soon found himself pinned against the wall Keith was once against and running his hands down his chest. Keith introduced his tongue and Lance knew he was done for. Anything Keith said next Lance would accept without a second thought.

"God, I want you right now," Keith breathed against his lips. Lance felt himself heat up in response, and it wasn't from the oversized winter coat he was wearing. He moaned quietly in response and pressed his hips forward, arching his back and pressing them closer to each other.

"Take me…god, I need you," Lance muttered.

"My mom is at work right now," Keith told him. Lance chuckled.

"Are you suggesting that we skip the rest of school to go to your house and have steamy hot make up sex?" Lance asked.

"Maybe," Keith responded with a smile and kissed his neck.

"I maybe might be really into that," Lance hummed as Keith fit his hand into his perfectly shaped back.

"And by maybe you mean-"

"Yes, now lets get to your car so we can fuck," Lance said starting to sound impatient.

     Keith chuckled and took Lance's hand. They ran around the school to the north side parking lot where Keith kept his car. Once they were in Keith's car, Lance couldn't help but tug his head over and give him another kiss. Eventually they couldn't kiss because they were both too busy smiling. Keith nearly forgot his seatbelt as he pulled out and stepped to the gas to leave the school parking lot. Fortunately for them they hit all green lights and minimum traffic, but then again it wasn't even noon. Somehow the drive to Keith's house was longer than Lance remembered, but it didn't matter because the moment Keith pulled him inside he was held tightly against the door.

     Lips clashed, and teeth bumped as they desperately grabbed for each other's affection. Lance felt Keith's thigh slid between his and gasped. His head flinging back gently while Keith slightly nudged Lance's hips against his leg. The tan boy let his jaw drop and Keith pulled back to watch his face and see how red it was.

"You're beautiful," Keith breathed. Lance managed to bring his head back and jerked forward to kiss his boyfriend. Keith hastily accepted his sloppy kisses and pulled Lance's waist forward.

"Gorgeous…amazing…so…pretty," Keith rambled and kissed all over Lance's mouth and jaw and neck.

"Mmm…K-Keith," he stuttered in response.

"You even sound pretty," Keith gasped.

     Suddenly Lance's legs were pulled around Keith's waist. He latched on easily and allowed Keith to wedge his way even further between his willing legs. A purely aroused moan left Lance's lips and his arms wrapped around Keith's neck to bring them closer. The captain panted in Lance's mouth as he rubbed their bodies together. It didn't take long for Lance to bend his body exactly how Keith liked it and moan out in pleasure. Keith cursed and pulled his boyfriend off the door.

"Jesus Christ," Lance whined as Keith literally carried him to his room.

"I'm…mm…" Keith gripped Lance's legs and glanced past his neck to see where he was going. Soon enough he kicked open the door to his room and pinned Lance against his mattress. "I'm so happy," he breathed. Lance writhed and moaned as Keith touched him and kissed his neck.

"Yeah?" Lance sighed. Keith nodded and kissed his lips.

"Being this close to you again…fuck, you're like a drug to me," Keith rambled.

"I missed you," Lance moaned and rubbed his thighs against Keith's waist. The captain growled and shoved off his oversized winter coat.

"God, I'm so glad we talked…I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. No one makes me feel like the way you do," Keith said. Lance bit his lip and allowed his boyfriend to strip off his shirt.

"Ah…Keith, baby," Lance whispered as Keith started to wiggle down his jeans. He finally had Lance naked except his boxers and pushed him closer. Long legs squeezed his waist as Keith kissed Lance's lips.

"Baby…mm…" Lance breathed and pawed at his shirt. 

     It was almost second nature to immediately pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Lance touched down his chest and his abs and licked at his lips. Keith groaned moved his hands to cup Lance's face. His brain was focused on one thing, and that was Lance. His pleasure, his body, his reactions. Nothing could make Keith break his concentration on the beautiful boy underneath him. Not even the beautiful boy himself.

"Mmm…telling them…the minute I see them-"

"Don't care right now," Keith interrupted and started to kiss down his neck. Lance gasped at the teeth nipping at his pulse.

"I-I'll tell anyone…everyone…I-I'll tell everyone," Lance panted.

"Lance-"

"I'll tell them I'm yours…I'm yours, baby," Lance continued regardless. 

     Keith bit his lip as a weak sound oozed from his throat. He continued to kiss and lap at Lance's gorgeous neck. His hands moved down to Lance's chest and drank up his moans when he pressed his thumbs against sensitive nipples. Lance arched his back and rocked his hips into Keith's. The captain gasped and kissed Lance on the lips.

     Removing the rest of their clothes was rather difficult considering they didn't want to break apart. Thinking of putting distance between them only made Keith tighten his grip on Lance's waist. The tan boy whimpered in response and tugged at Keith's jeans. He had no problem removing Lance's boxers, but when it came to his own jeans he refused to let go. 

     There was nothing else that Lance could do. He was pinned to the bed with Keith gasping into his neck and rubbing against him. The last thing he could think of was unzipping Keith's pants and pulling out his dick. Fortunately that worked, and his pants moved further down his hips a little. Keith groaned at Lance touching him and ran his hand under Lance's back. With his other hand he gripped their lengths together and kissed Lance anywhere and everywhere.

"Keith! Keith, baby!" Lance gasped. Keith groaned and let his head fall and rest into Lance's neck. The pretty tan boy gripped Keith's wrist and pulled his hand to his mouth. The captain moaned in protest when the friction was removed, but then gasped as Lance licked and laved at his fingers.

"Shit," he sighed. Their hips continued to grind against each other as Lance drenched his hand with his spit. His lips and tongue wandering over Keith's palm and eliciting a shivery moan in response. "You're amazing," he whispered hotly against Lance's collarbones.

"Uahh…" was Lance's only response as he finished wetting his hand. He then guided Keith's palm back to where their hips met, and grabbed their lengths with him. Keith had heavy breathing against Lance's skin, and it only got heavier as they stroked their dicks together. The combination of Lance's cock, hand, and his own hand against his skin was all so much. Too much, and yet not enough at the same time.

"God, Lance…" Keith moaned. He pushed himself up with one hand to look down at his boyfriend, and then completely lost it.

     Lance was a beautiful boy. He knew that, and everyone who knew him knew that. Keith especially knew that because he had witnessed first hand the deepness of his flushed brown skin, and the curves of his body. The way he arched his back and how he reacted to the purest form of pleasure. Or rather most sinful pleasure. It was addicting, and Keith was hooked. 

     Looking down at Lance almost made him cum with his jaw left open and his eyes lidded and desperate. Under him was the rare sight of Lance completely fucked over. Keith had seen him like this only a few times when the pleasure was all so much that his eyes rolled back and his face was simultaneously relaxed and tended at the same time. His free hand curled back into the sheets and his neck was absolutely covered in the marks Keith left. The absolute tipping point for Keith was when Lance found a way to focus his eyes on Keith and tilted his head down. He bit his lip and then spoke.

"Look all you want baby…I'm all yours," Lance whispered. Keith clenched his jaw and his breath hitched. His hips stuttered as he came hard over Lance's chest, and he looked at his boyfriend with complete and utter adoration.

"Mine…" Keith wheezed. Lance nodded and Keith's hips sluggishly continued against him. "All mine…"

"All yours," Lance murmured and tried to bring Keith's attention to his dick again. He was still painfully hard, and he needed Keith to do _something_.

"Mine…" Keith repeated and leaned down. He kissed Lance on the lips and moved his hand to only stroke Lance's dick. The tan boy whimpered at how easily pale fingers slid over his skin. He moaned when he remembered it was slick with Keith's cum.

"All mine," Keith murmured against his lips.

     Lance desperately rutted his hips into Keith's fist and panted against his mouth. The captain memorized everything about his current situation. How needy Lance was for release, his heavy breaths, his flushed cheeks, those soft lips that more often than not were open to gasp and moan. It filled Keith was warmth as he continued to jerk him off. Lance's body was being wound up tighter and tighter and his legs squeezed Keith harder and harder. He threw his head back and Keith sucked on his pulse.

"Keith! A-ahh! Shit! I'm gonna-"

     He cut himself off with another moan as pleasure rushed through him. He stiffened and grew quiet as he came into Keith's fist, and trembled as the captain continued to stroke him. His movements got slower and slower while his body relaxed more and more. Eventually Keith came to a halt and Lance was a puddle of tired limbs and leftover pleasure. Keith then pushed himself up and moved to kiss Lance again on the lips. 

     It was a sweet kiss. The warmth that came from it made Lance's heart heavy, and he craved more. He moved his arms sluggishly around Keith's neck and kissed him again. His body was overstimulated despite how rather bland the sex was, or would be considered by anyone else but them. To them it was amazing. It was the most amazing sex they've had to date. Whatever kinky shit they've done before was nothing compared to the absolute fullness of Lance's heart. He held Keith closer and felt hot tears streaming down his face. God, what was wrong with him? He was so overwhelmed with the emotions between them that he couldn't help it. Keith rested his forehead against Lance.

"Babe…are you okay?" He asked. His breathing was still a little heavy, and he brushed his thumb between Lance's temple and cheek bone to wipe away the tear. Lance nodded and sniffled. He laughed a little and wiped away the other tear.

"I just…'m a little overwhelmed…that was really good, and…" he sighed. "I feel so bad that I made you upset about something as dumb as not telling my parents about us. It's not a big deal. I should've done it sooner…"

"Babe…" Keith kissed him again. "Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes, and we're in high school. Our brains are still developing and we're still figuring shit out…I mean you told me you were straight five months ago." Lance laughed and sniffled again.

"Don't remind me of that. It's so embarrassing," Lance muttered.

"I think about it all the time. It's kind of an accomplishment for me that _I_  was the one who made you come to terms with your sexuality," Keith said in a flirtatious term as he leaned down again. Lance accepted his lips and smiled against them.

"You made me come to terms with more than just my sexuality," Lance whispered. Keith shifted his arms so he was holding Lance's waist again.

"Yeah?" He mumbled and continued his slow and oozing kisses.

"Mmm…I've…never felt this way before…about anyone," Lance spoke softly between kisses. Keith slowed down to a stop at his words.

"Lance…"

"I really do want us to last a long time…it's scary when we fight, but I know it's healthy. I'm really happy we stayed together through this," Lance confessed. Keith trembled as his heart swelled with absolute love for the boy under him. It had just occurred to him that that was exactly what they had just made. Love.

"Christ," he muttered and lowered himself to squeeze his arms around Lance. He nuzzled into the gorgeous boy's neck and took in the emotion and love he felt. It was scary to think, but he couldn't stop thinking it.

 

     He was so absolutely in love with Lance.

 

* * *

 

"Lance? Why did I get a call from the school saying you were absent from all your classes?" Lance's mom asked as she walked into the house. Lance looked up at her from the couch and guiltily took a sip of his water.

"Uh…I wasn't there?" He replied. She raised a questioning brow as she set her bag down and hung up her keys.

"You weren't?"

"I woke up late…a-and when I got to school I was sorting out some stuff with Keith, and-"

"What happened with Keith? Didn't you say he had a family emergency?" She questioned.

"Yes, but-"

"Hello, everybody! How are we all doing?" Lance's dad interrupted as he came in.

"Lance skipped school today," his mother announced.

"Technically I only skipped second and third," he corrected. His father frowned.

"Lance. I thought you knew skipping school was bad," he said sternly.

"Of course I know that," Lance replied.

"He said he was sorting things out with Keith," his mother added.

"Keith? Didn't you say he had a family emergency?" He questioned. Lance sighed and set down his cup.

"I…I gotta tell you guys something," He announced. His parents were silent for a moment before they joined him on the couch.

"What's wrong, son?" His dad asked.

"There's nothing _wrong,_ really…I just…I haven't been completely honest with you guys," Lance said.

"Is this about Keith?" His mother asked. Lance nodded.

"I…he didn't leave because of a family emergency on Friday. He left because we got in a fight," he told them.

"Oh no," she hummed.

"Like a physical fight or-"

"N-no! Nothing like that! We would never hurt each other like that," Lance cleared up with his father.

"What did you two fight about?" His mother asked. Lance took a deep breath.

"Well…Keith was upset with me because…because I haven't told you guys…" he bit his lip. He needed to tell his parents. For Keith. For them. For their relationship.

"Haven't told us what?" His father coaxed. Lance sighed.

"I haven't told you that we're…together," he said finally. His parents were once again silent. Lance sunk back against the couch and looked down at his hands with a red face.

"You mean…"

"Keith and I are dating," he announced more bluntly. More silence. His dad furrowed his brows as if he was confused. His mother had a hand on his knee as she looked at him.

"How long?" She asked.

"Over five months…" Lance answered.

"So…wait…you and Keith…you're dating," his father said. Lance nodded. "Like…boyfriends or whatever…"

"Yeah."

"Are you really that surprised?" His mother asked. The two guys blinked at her.

"You mean…you knew?" Lance asked. His mother laughed.

"C'mon. With the way you two look at each other and tease each other and spend too much time in your room together…" the last part was paired with a stink eye that made Lance wince with guilt. "I just couldn't figure out _when_  you boys started dating," She said.

"Wow…am I that blind?" His dad asked.

"Yes, honey, you are," Lance's mom confirmed. They all laughed a little.

"This went better than I expected," Lance said.

"We love you, mijo. No matter who you love, we'll still be here for you," his mom said. He smiled and they all hugged. "But now that I know for sure, your door stays open when Keith is in your room. Understood?"

"Yes, mama."

"And you're grounded for skipping school," his dad added. Lance was about to protest, but then sighed.

"That's fair…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns
> 
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0


End file.
